


Resonating Souls

by TrollCElin (HetareKaori)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Might be non-con, Other, Sex, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetareKaori/pseuds/TrollCElin
Summary: It's lab time and Kaede spends one hour with her boyfriend. Her lover dressed in black asks her to take their relationship one step further and flusters her.





	Resonating Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord Goofy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lord+Goofy).



It was lab time at Hope’s Peak academy, a break that lasted one hour so every student could enter their lab in order to improve their talent even further. The Ultimate Pianist, Akamatsu Kaede, hummed happily as she entered the room that was solely dedicated to her ability. The straps of her pink backpack were clutched in her hands as a wave of excitement hit her.

There he was, her lover dressed in black. The day before, they’d decided that both of them should ditch the lab time and meet up. Every second without being able to touch him felt like an eternity for Kaede. She couldn’t concentrate in class anymore, because all she thought about was him. It pained her to be so close to her boyfriend but wasn’t able touch him because she couldn’t possibly do that in class.  
“Finally,” she let out a sigh of relief, letting her backpack fall to the ground with a loud thump as the books that were stored inside made impact. The blonde ran up to him, a huge, lovestruck smile plastering her face. “I missed you!”  
Kaede reached out and hugged him. She took in his scent, the scent she loved so much. He was such a perfect human being and Kaede couldn’t be happier to have him on her side. It still felt like a dream for her, a dream she never wanted to wake up from. The thought of breaking up crushed her heart, she couldn’t imagine finding happiness in anyone else than him. Furthermore, it would throw her into a deep depression.

As her thought wandered into that unfavourable direction, the pianist shook her head. No, something like that wouldn’t happen, not anytime soon. Their love for each other was too strong, nothing could break them apart, ever.  
Her lover stayed silent, he wasn’t the type to talk that much. Kaede didn’t mind, though. She knew that he listened to her and was genuinely interested in the things she had to tell him. When they were really engaged in the conversation, her lover responded to her in his gentle voice.  
Just thinking about his tone of voice made Kaede’s heart flutter. 'Gosh,' she thought. 'I’ve fallen for him so deeply.'

They stood there for a while, hugging each other and enjoying the moment. However, they broke apart one Kaede heard him whisper something in her ear that made her head spinning and her cheeks flushing madly. “A-Are you sure…?”  
He wanted to do it. Right here, right now. Her heart pounded harder against her chest as images shot through her mind. She was a virgin, Iruma kept reminding her of this. She always wanted her first time to be special, only giving it to someone she really, truly loved. That’s exactly how she felt about her boyfriend, but was she ready to do it right now? At Hope’s Peak during lab time, no less?  
Kaede, who had averted her eyes in embarrassment, looked back and met her lover’s gaze. She noticed yet again how beautiful his features were, so even that it made her want to touch him all the time. The pianist placed her palm on his chest, a nervous, yet happy smile on her face as she responded. “Y-Yeah, let’s do it.”  
Her lips connected with him as she wrapped her arms around him again. Her heart was going to jump out of her chest, Kaede wondered how it would feel once she comes. 

Kaede breathed through her nose since she wanted to taste her partner as long as possible. She unbuttoned the brown blazer of her school uniform and tossed it to the ground. Soon, her white shirt with a red ribbon, as well as her brown skirt and her shoes along with her black overknee socks followed, creating a pile of clothes on the ground.  
“I love you,” she panted, having to break apart for oxygen. Her gaze was hazy, her eyes were focused on her lover, and her lover alone. “D-Do you think I’m pretty…?”  
Kaede had to muffle a moan as her sensitive area rubbed against his. She was still in her underwear and could already feel her panties getting wet. The pianist didn’t have a spare one she could wear afterwards, so she quickly got rid of the texture covering her womanhood and opened her bra.  
There the blonde stood, completely naked. Her hair wasn’t long enough to cover her notable chest size. However, Kaede was confident around her lover. She knew that he loved her as much as she loved him, that thought alone gave her the courage to press her breasts against his cold chest and go for another passionate kiss. “I want you, and you alone.”  
A gasp escaped her lips as she moved her hip against his manhood. It felt so great, the pianist wanted more. She wanted to cum so badly and judging by her arousal, this would happen very soon. “Hah~”  
Just a little bit more. Kaede could feel how she was on the verge of having an orgasm. Her insides were screaming with pleasure, she’d never felt that great before. Then, all of a sudden, she reached her peak, getting her thighs and her lover wet with the liquid of lust. Her heart was still pounding very fast, but she started to calm down. As soon as her pants died down, she held her boyfriend tightly, whispering against his lips how much she enjoyed it before kissing him over and over again.  
“I really, really love you, Piano-kun.”

A traumatized blonde girl sat in the closet, trying to process what’s just happened a few minutes ago. It was like an accident: You didn’t want to look at it, but you had to. The Ultimate Pianist having sex with her piano was definitely something Saionji didn’t want to see.  
The Ultimate Traditional Dancer had been hiding from Skinner’s mom because she didn’t want to be molested just like her brother. However, her choice of hiding in the closet inside Kaede’s lab turned out to be a choice she definitely regretted. Just like her brother watched Ouma and Momota having sex in space, she’d become a witness to Kaede’s sex life.  
“Oh, Goofy… nobody can save us now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you, this is obviously a crackfic and I hate that it's actually easier to write that than working on my serious stories.  
> Don't question why Goofy and Skinner's mom are connected to this. Just accept the Goofy lore.
> 
> Welp, publishing that is one way to get disinherited and create a first impression of an account I actually wanted to use for serious works.
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
